Gute Bruder
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: There are many things people can be good at. Can Prussia live up to it by being a good brother, to able patch up things with his brother or will it be lost forever? Read and Review
1. Never Stop the Sreach

Chapter 1: The Search

The world has become so cold. Falling apart as a brickle snowflake. As a scene of tears and blood play out for all to see. How did the world ever reach this far. It alone wiping everything humans loved and treasured the most. As nations have no choice but to watch it play out, hoping for a fair ending. Nations would become stronger or weaker...or leave the universe forever.

"Keep looking!" A white hair, red-eye, man order in an icy venom tone.

His men not wasting a moment to stay near him any longer then what was given. With this war finally coming to a stop. The winner leaving without a second glance and taking what was left. The loser, holding to whatever life he had left.

"Where are you?"

"Mon ami, je pense que c'est le meilleur, que nous l'appelons rapides. Il est introuvable." A blond man told him, resting a friendly hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, I can't leave it like this, France. Please, just a bit more."

"Darle otro diez y si nada, entonces eso es todo. Vamos a casa después de esto." A tan skin man asked the blond French man.

"You have ten minutes, but that is it." The blond hair man finally said.

"Thank you, Francis. Antonio." Moving away, to help his men. He had to fine him.

The white hair man could feel the time ticking the more the search went on. It was starting to become hopeless. That he would never see his...

"Sir! We found him!"

Those words spark a little hope in his fading heart. Rushing to where a small group of men were standing. Surrounding a small body, covered in blood. To the white hair man, he couldn't care less, he had finally found his brother.

"Brother, come open your eyes. Your wonderful, ocean blue, eyes." Giving the small child more chanting words to listen to him. Slowly it was working.

The child was soon groaning in pain, opening just a sliver of his eyes to the taller man. Who was giving him a kind smile. He did nothing back, no movement of his body. Just a blink from his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gilbert, your brother." The man just had to smile at the words that left his lips.

The lad nodded his head, resting in Gilbert's chest and felled back to sleep. The older man let him, rising up from the ground and taking him back to his horse with care. The search was done, giving word to his men, that they could leave this hell-hole.

Francis and Antonio followed after Gilbert, who was settling on his horse. They did the same and went home. Far from bloody waste land, that was filled with nothing but bad nightmares.

"He has lost his memory." Gilbert could feel it in his bones.

"That would be good thing, Gilbert." France said to him, as they treaded on through the lands back home.

"Holy Roman Empire is no more, Gilbert, this is your chance to make things right."

Looking down at the weakling of a child. They raised a good point. He wasn't there for him when he was a babe. Maybe this was a chance for him to patch that rift that grew over the time he was gone from his life.


	2. A Chance to Heal

Chapter 2: The Healing

Days turn to weeks, that became months. It was the long over due timing that would make anyone snap. Gilbert trying his best not to bother to the doctors as they healed his little brother. A little over half a year has gone, and nothing had change. Gilbert was having his doubts that his brother would never wake up.

"I need a drink." And with that, left to find the nearest bar from the hospital.

"I thought I would find you here." Francis said about an hour of looking for his buddy, taking a seat next to him, ordering a drink as well.

"He won't wake up."

"Well after what he went through...Oh Dieu, Gilbert, lui donner une pause, il a traversé beaucoup!"

"But why didn't he come to me, I could have help, I'm awesome that way."

"But don't you remember what you said to him, before you gave him to Austria. How you made him cry."

"But, France, he wanted to come, I couldn't let him. I had to be strict." Drowning his fifth glass of bourbon, asking the bartender for another. "I had to keep him safe."

"Yes, and look how that turn out."

Prussia just whack his head to the table and cried. Knowing that it was all his fault. How could he ever trust that piano-player jerk of a nation. How? Damn it all! France tried his best to calm him, as he just rant on being a bad brother. Very little eyes glance their way, that was good, they could leave without others knowing what they were doing.

"Let's head back."

"It's all my fault."

"A fault that can be fix, Gilbert, it can be fixed. If your willing to try, mon ami."

As they reach back to the hospital, Antonio was waiting for them. He had news for them. It was enough to smack the drunkenness out of Gilbert and rush inside. After hearing the words leave his friend lips, he had to know it was true.

There, he saw his little brother, awake and breathing, looking out the window. Lost and scared is what Gilbert saw in his eyes. Taking a seat next to him. Ever so carefully not to frighten him. They sat in silence. Enjoying the view outside of the window. Summer gave each of them a comfort to watch.

"Hey, little buddy, you feeling awesome today." Gilbert asked, rubbing his little brother back. Careful not to touch the wraps on his body, or the ones around his head. "You gave me a scare, you know?"

His little brother look to him, sadness in the deep blue eyes of his. "Tut mir leid Bruder." And slowly gave him a hug.

This language that his little brother spoke shock him, a sign that he would become a new nation. A calling that he would be there help this time. And with that, he had to hug him back.

"Nein, Bruder, es ist schön, Sie hier jetzt. Das ist alles, die was für mich zählt." Trying his best to use this new oral communication, it was hard, but he to use it, if it was a way to talk to his brother.

He had hope in his heart, that things would get better.


	3. Time To Grow Up

Chapter 3: The Growing

As years past, things change. Prussia went on fighting battles, the new-found Germany stayed home and trained. Like a good little brother should. When Prussia would come back, they would bond. He would tell stories of new and old battles to Germany to fall asleep to. Even telling him, that one day, that Germany would become as close to awesome as he was.

"Are France and Spain going to come and visit soon?" Germany asked, as he was being tuck in for bed.

"Not for a while, mein kleiner Vogel." Kissing his forehead, patting his bed once more to make sure he was warm enough. "But, when I get the chance, I'll send word to them and see if they can."

"Okay, gute Nacht, bruder." And he was out like a light.

"gute Nacht, meine kleine Deutschland." And left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

That was maybe the last time he would ever call him that. Through centuries, Germany grew and grew into a powerful country. Powerful enough to start a war. World War II to be even more correct. It was a fate, he wanted. Prussia, choose to fallow. As a helping hand or just to keep an eye on him.

And his close Italian friend.

"I don't like him."

"Brother, if you don't like him, then don't be around him." Germany said, going over some papers.

"But, but West!" Prussia, even his prime would be childish, it what happens when you have siblings. "He so weak! He can't do one training section without falling asleep. He'll be the end of you!"

"Say what you will Prussia, Italy is my friend, and thus, I wish you would treat him as one as well."

"Yeah, sure, I'll treat him as a friend, the same I did with Spain!" He shouted from his seated place on the couch. Every once in a while, he would glance to Germany, who didn't a take of word of his ranting. "You really trust him?"

"As much as I trusted you to raise me, brother." Finally looking at him, his eyes almost pleading.

"Fine! Just because you have an awesome brother like me, I will!" Moving over to the desk Germany was working on. "Okay, West?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome..."

"Germany! Germany!" Speak of the devil.

Prussia, really wanted to slam the door into the tiny Italian's face. But he held out. For his brother sake. Thinking how someone like this whack job ever became friends with his _"little" _brother. The guy knew for a fact that Prussia hated him, and he tried his best not to show it. Even more as Italy was chatting away with Germany, who just kept working. He was trying to be fearless to Germany's brother. That he can be there for Germany as well. Prussia couldn't help but feel a bit, that maybe he was being replace and his brother wasn't telling him something.

The feeling that he had been jealously. And his hated wasn't even close to hate he was having to the every second he saw them together.

But it all change when Italy took a bullet to the chest to save Prussia. He was going to okay, despite of how Italy was, he was going to pull through.

"Why did you do that?" Asking Italy as he rested in bed.

"Your Germany's brother, he looks up to you." Italy started out with. "He talks about you a lot. I don't want him to sad. He loves you."

Prussia couldn't help but blush to that. How un-awesome he was feeling at the moment. "Thank you. For saving me. I guess I was little un-awesome to you. Germany was right, you are a good friend." Shaking his hand as a peace sign between the two.

"Ve~ That's good. Germany thought you would never like me. Another reason he was sad, brother Prussia." It was a slip. "I mean...Prussia."

"Hey I don't mind the brother thing, be great to have another one to push around."


	4. You Know the Saying

Chapter 4: The Saying

"You know this saying, _when you love something set it free and if it comes back, your together forever. But it doesn't, it was never meant to be." _Prussia said in his drunken state of mind.

"Where is that coming from?" Germany asked, not even feeling a buzz yet. "Prussia, is this about the..."

"Don't say that word." It was a weak threat, but still a threat.

"Okay fine, but your going to have to get use to the thought." Taking a sip of his drink.

"And I will, when you break up and I can breathe at ease again." Taking a long tope of his beer.

Germany just shook his head to his brother's words. At the rate of things, Prussia will never come to expect things with him and Italy. Bad enough, there was already one brother that hated this, now they had two.

Again, really this came out of nowhere, but Italy gave Germany peace of mind. Shocking or not. He wanted his brother to understand, that it was time to let go of his baby brother. It was hard to believe that they went this far. Just telling that Italy said yes and all Prussia did was drink five mugs a beer.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Your not, Gilbert, please don't make this sound like I'm leaving you."

"But, you just go without thinking, pop the question, and don't tell me for a month. How else would I have to feel like?"

"I'll come and visit."

"With him, no less." Sinking farther into his seat.

Germany, suddenly rose from his seat. "Look, you can't be mature for five seconds, then don't come. You would have been a waste of space anyway." Paid for his drinks and left, without looking back.

Gilbert, finally awake from his drunken haze, coming to realizing of what just happen. His brother doesn't want him to show up. If he can't get use to the thought, he couldn't come. His body shaking to the core. Feeling like an idiot.

"What have I done?"


	5. This Isn't Goodbye

Chapter 5: The Goodbyes

"Maybe coming was a bad idea." Gilbert said, seating in the most farthest chair there was in the building. "If he sees me..."

"Vous vous inquiétez pas beaucoup, Prusse, votre frère voudrait que vous venez." France stated to him, watching as the ceremony carried on. "Even if he's mad, he would want you here."

"As long as you keep your month shut, and wait for the I do's, then you can do whatever you want." Antonio said, his eyes never leaving where ever Romano went. He was just looking so cute in his suit.

That was mostly the plan from the start. They came late, so no one saw them taking seats within the crowds. Others would know, that just one of them is bad. But if The Bad Trio were together, a dark cloud could be seen a mile away from where ever they were.

"I still don't even know, how I got an invite?" Gilbert wondered, watching his brother having the time of his life. But where was...

"Ciao, fratello Prussia, sono così felice che sei venuto! Germania sta per essere così felice!" A very happy Italian said, ready to go get Germany.

"No, wait Italy!" Grabbing him the shoulders, carefully not to tear his bride suit. Don't want to give Germany another reason to be mad at him. "I think it would best, if Germany doesn't know I'm here."

"But why?"

"Italy, mon coeur doux, Prussia did something very _"un-awesome" _and is paying the price of it, by not speaking to each other." France told him, leading him back to the other party goers.

"But, but, big brother France, Germany invited Prussia. He told me how mad he was, but he still send the letter." Italy said, close to tears, not liking that his family was fighting.

Prussia was nothing but shock to hear this. Germany still let him come, even after what happen. He still let him come to his own wedding. Maybe there was still a chance to say sorry, before the night was over.

"Italy." Prussia called, before France could get rid of him. "Where is Germany at right now?"

"I think he's outside getting some fresh air, want me to go get him?"

"No, that's okay, enjoy your night, I'll go find him." And off he went.

Zooming pass everyone to where, there was a garden outside of the church. With the sun still up, he could still see. But for how long? That was mostly on if he could find Germany. But with a small amount of luck, he had on him, he finally did.

"Thought you weren't coming." Germany said, sitting on a bench, relaxing in the chilly night as stars started to show.

"Well, I wasn't at first, until I saw the letter." Prussia told him, taking a seat next to him. "Germany, I know that saying sorry won't change anything."

"Could if you tried."

"But, I just couldn't let you go, you my baby brother, its my job to look after you."

"You still can, but I'm not only one that needs you. Italy does too." Germany stated. "Prussia, you're a good brother, granted you can be a pain sometimes to everyday life. But no one can take your place. So know this isn't goodbye." He told him, then added. "This more of, you did what you could, are you ready for the next step?"

Something in Prussia's heart made him feel a little lighter. "You know, I think that's what I needed to hear from the start." And gave his brother a bro hug, seeing that as Germany said, he's not a child anymore. Have to treat him as adult.

Somehow, he kind of died a little inside, knowing that was going to be hard to do.

"Ready to head back in."

"You got open bar, right?"

"You act like you don't me know me at all, Gilbert." Laughing as they headed back to the party.


	6. Brother to

Chapter 6: Brother to...

"Okay, Germany, you dragged the awesome me all the way here. What do you want?" Prussia asked, walking along side with his _little brother_.

"Just be quiet when you see Italy."

Oh how Prussia wanted to define Germany the moment the words left his lips, they have being having that talk for the last seven years, nothing has change. Heading to the main bedroom, to see Italy asleep. Looking very weak?

"What happen to him?"

Germany leaving his love alone, even if Prussia didn't follow right a way, when he open another door, on the far side of the bed. How the room was designed, it made the awesome Gilbert want to see more of it.

"It was kind of shock to us, last night..." Walking to a cot, a set blocker to keep whatever it was from falling out.

"Is that..."

Germany not saying a word, as Prussia, just acted un–to him it was not–awesome and squeal like a girl. Seeing two bundles asleep in the cot. A little boy who look so much like Germany when he was young and a baby girl who was Italy, down to the odd little curl.

Without a second thought, pick one of them up and held the baby girl close to him.

"If I had known, that was going to happen. I would have called you sooner."

"Italy never told you?"

"No, for that I didn't think it could happen. Well, I called Japan for help and he was going on about some Cat Tempel God and his lover, who had the same fate some time ago, that with just the strength of love. And then, we became parents. All a blur, really. If you want the full story, go ask him."

"I see." Rubbing his cheek to the baby girl's. "Ich bin ein Onkel. Ein awesome Unlce ist was ich sein werde."

"Italy and I wouldn't have it any other way." Germany told him with a smile.

"Ve~Germany..."

"Be right there..." Then looking to his brother.

"Go to him, he's needs you now. I got them."

Prussia knew that Germany was not his baby brother anymore. At first, the thought never set well with him, but Italy needed him and now they had their hands full with two bundles of joy. Which only made his mind know, that Prussia awesomeness was going to visit more often now.

"Hallo, meine kleine Prinzessin Sonnenschein." Kissing the baby girl on the forehead and then moving over to the boy to do the same. "und meine Stronge Ritter der awesomeness." Giving them both a smile.

The End.


End file.
